Code of Conduct Between Russo-Eurasian Borders
| date_drafted = 16 December 2012 | date_signed = 16 December 2012 | location_signed = , | date_ratified = 17 December 2012 18 December 2012 | date_sealed = 20 December 2012 | date_effective = 18 December 2012 | condition_effective = Both parties | date_expiration = None | condition_expire = Section 3, Article 5 | signatories = Eurasian Federation | parties = | depositor = Eurasian Federation | language = | languages = | website = | notes = }} The Code of Conduct Between Russo-Eurasian Borders promises to improve the tense relations between the Eurasian Federation and . The treaty is a binding agreement for mutual compromise and systematic reduction of military assets on the Russo-Eurasian border to assuage tensions generated by past grievances which are further fueled by the status quo of general distrust. It is envisioned as a diplomatic solution to shape social acceptance and to eventually gain peace in the region. The treaty was quick to be accepted by both governments facilitated mainly by political will and desire to sustain peace and to assure security. Article 1 Zone of Peace and Friendship Section 1 Both signatory parties will strive to create a "Zone of Peace and Friendship". Section 2 Both signatory parties will demilitarized and disarm 5 km (kilometers) of their respective sovereign area from where the predefined territories of the Russian Federation and of the Eurasian Federation meets, effectively creating a 10 km strip of demilitarized and disarmed space. Section 2A The space prescribed in Section 2 of Article 1 refers to sovereign territorial land, air, water, and signals. Section 3 This 10 km strip of space will be reserved for the "Zone of Peace and Friendship". Section 4 Both signatory parties would still exercise their jurisdiction over the respective areas of the zone. Section 5 No military or police asset of both the Russian Federation and the Eurasian Federation may enter the zone without consent of the other party. Similarly, no military or police operation may be carried out within the confines of the zone without consent of the other party. Section 6 Joint action may be enacted given that both parties have reached an agreement to permit such acts for a common goal with mutual benefits. Section 7 To further promote peace and friendship, the zone will have basic infrastructures to facilitate the ease of movement of people and goods. Section 7A Infrastructures constructed would be maintained and erected by the sovereign party with which the area of jurisdiction it falls to. Section 7B Both parties agree to monitor the construction and maintenance of such infrastructure. Section 7C The nature and kind of infrastructure to be used must be exactly the same for both parties as they have commonly decided on. Article 2 Immigration Section 1 Both parties strive not to limit, discourage, or obstruct the legal flow of immigration between the Russian Federation and the Eurasian Federation during peace time. Section 2 Both parties agree to adhere and enforce a common immigration policy. Article 3 Trade Section 1 Both parties agree not to limit, discourage, or obstruct the legal flow of goods brought by economic trade between the Russian Federation and the Eurasian Federation during peace time. Section 2 Both parties agree to have common subsidies, tariffs, and import-export quotas. Section 3 Both parties agree to adhere and enforce a common customs regulation policy. Article 4 Non-Aggression Section 1 Both signatory parties agree not to declare war on each other to preserve peace and security. Section 2 Both signatory parties agree not to engage each other's armed forces and paramilitary forces. Section 3 Both signatory parties agree to cease any form of hostility aimed at each other. Section 4 Both signatory parties agree to eradicate cross-border violence and crime. Article 5 Implementation Section 1 Both signatory parties agree to ratify this treaty within six (6) months that it is signed by both authorized representatives of the Russian Federation and Eurasian Federation. Section 2 This treaty is effective once both signatory parties have ratified it and is in effect perpetually. Section 2A All clauses and terms provided by this treaty will be effective while this treaty has been ratified and not been canceled. Section 3 This treaty may only be cancelled once a signatory party has undergone due procedures to cancel it. Section 3A The due procedures as prescribed by Section 3 of Article 5 are as follows: (1) prior notice given to the other signatory party regarding an intent to cancel the treaty; (2) effective dissemination of intent to cancel the treaty through proper mass media outlets in both the Russian Federation and the Eurasian Federation; (3) due measures taken by the legal course of action of the withdrawing signatory party through its political system; (4) final announcement has been made by both signatory parties to cancel the treaty at least three months before the cancellation takes effect once previous due measures have been taken. Signed For the Russian Federation For the Eurasian Federation * - Reyneir ze Gallis, Chairman *Paz Ortega Mena, Secretary of Defense *Floyd Hekmatyar, Secretary of Foreign Affairs *Ramon Alexandrovich, Supreme Commander of the JMC-AUE *Henry Sheikzt, AUE Ambassador to Earth Category:Treaties Category:Eurasian Federation